Wotwiki:Category index/archive
When using these categories on article pages, try to list them in chronological order. For example, Nynaeve was a Wisdom before Accepted, before Yellow Ajah. Characters Rule of thumb: Phrase all subcategories to be as short-named and wide-encompassing as possible. Avoid creating compound categories out of distinct concepts such as "Male Forsaken", "Tairen Lords", etc. If membership in one category such as "Aes Sedai" implies membership in another category such as "Channellers", then and only then should the former be a subcategory of the later.' * People (was Characters) ** Ogier ** Aelfinn ** Eelfinn ** Wolves ** Shadowspawn Humans * Humans Men * Men ** ** Asha'man ** Blademasters ** Children of the Light ** Clan chiefs ** Band of the Red Hand -- too long of a category name, IMO --Gherald ** Village Council ** Warders ** Wolfbrothers ** Lords *** Kings ** Generals Women * Women ** Dreamers *** But isn't Perrin also a Dreamer? --Dairhenien **** I added Category:Wolfbrothers below. Do we know of any other men that dream? Does Slayer count? --Gherald 14:54, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) ***** Not sure where you added it, but I tried to solve it by putting both in Category:Tel'aran'rhiod (which I just made up on the spot, heh). nae'blis ''(talk) 18:23, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) ** Ladies *** Queens ** Maidens ** Roofmistresses and Category:Windfinders and ... ** Windfinders ** Women's Circle ** Wise Ones ** A fair amount of subcategories in "Channelers" belong under here as well, but that list is ommited for brevity. Channelers * Channelers ** Asha'man ** Forsaken ** damane ** Wilders ** Learned ability *** or Trained channelers, or something nae'blis (talk) *** Sul'dam **Marath'damane *** Kin *** Aes Sedai **** Blue Ajah **** Brown Ajah **** Red Ajah **** Gray Ajah **** Green Ajah **** White Ajah **** Yellow Ajah **** Black Ajah **** Unknown Ajah **** Accepted **** Novices ** ''NB: None of the subcategories currently being listed under "Women" belong here, because not all their members can channel.'' Nationalities *Nationality/Origin ** Seanchan *** The Blood ** Tuatha'an ** Atha'an Miere *** Cargomasters *** Wavemistresses *** Windfinders *** Sailmistresses ** Aiel *** Clan chiefs *** Roofmistresses *** Maidens *** Wise Ones *** (list of other societies) *** (list of clan subcategories and their sept subcategories) ** Andor ** Cairhien ** Illian ** Tear ** Borderlands ** Shienar ** (other Borderlands) ** Shara ** (add other nationalities as needed) Organizations * Organizations ** name subject to change - these are all organizations by choice, as contrasts with Category:Nationality/Origin *** See talk page. Basically I think all of these are Skills/Trades/Nationalities, except Darkfriends. --Gherald 07:39, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Illuminators * Wavemistresses * Windfinders * Sailmistresses ''(all three under Category:Atha'an Miere as a nationality) * Asha'man or * Black Tower * White Tower ** Aes Sedai ** Warders ** Tower staff - not sure what to call this one. nae'blis (talk) *** Unless a particular need arises, can't we just have these directly under White Tower? --Gherald 23:57, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) **** Yep, I like it; was just unsure if it should be WT or TV. nae'blis (talk) 19:32, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Children of the Light * Military ** Band of the Red Hand ** Illianer Companions ** Defenders of the Stone ** White Lions ** etc... * Darkfriends ** Black Ajah ** Forsaken :::Should shadow spawn be here? The rest seem to be essentially social groups, whereas the various shadowspawn seem to be actual distinct species. --Maru (talk) 02:28, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::: Oh, and what about Ogier, Aelfinn, Eelfinn, and Wolves? Are you going to classify them as Homo sapiens ? Due to the anthropomorphic nature of fantasy, our use of "races" encapsulates "species". --Gherald 03:35, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::::Really, what I am objecting to is that we have all sorts of human social categorizations on the same level of the hierarchy as bona fide species/races- like the *finn, the wolves, and so on. Are Aiel really as distinct and separable from, say, Illians as they are from Wolves? I don't think so. We need a human category we can stick all the Aiel, Andoran, Borderlands..... &etc --Maru (talk) 00:34, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::::: If you can come up with a good name for such a category, and a way to relate it to "Races and Nationalities", then we could use it. But they are apparently sentient beings, so I personally don't see any point to this "non-human" distinction you are making. --146.151.57.255 00:44, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::::::How's that? --Maru (talk) 01:01, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::::::: I like it (either with the subcat "Humans" or not), but it does raise the question of whether the supercat "People" is really appropriate. "Entities" is so clinical; "Beings"? nae'blis (talk) 04:05, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::::::: There are several definitions of person/people. I of course am of the opinion that in the context of most Fantasy and Sci-fi, being human is not a necessary condition. But we could go back to the original "Characters" supercat... --Gherald 04:49, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::::::::: Oh, I agree with you, they're all "People", just wasn't sure if that was just me. I'd prefer that to "Characters", in line with my immersive modus operandi. See above. nae'blis (talk) 22:10, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::::::::: I'd rather go back to Category:People anyway, so I'm gonna switchover the ones that are in Characters. I think I was the only one seriously bringing up the question... nae'blis (talk) 18:31, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::: And now for a more apropos argument, how many times have you heard someone in real life refer to "the human race" ? I rest my case. --Gherald 12:07, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Skills * Skills ** this seems to be getting overly specific - what about something like Category:Trades? nae'blis (talk) ** (later) Okay, I think I'm seeing the point of this now, but we should make a clear dinstiction between Nationalities/Races, Organizations, and whatever this is called. At least at the top level... obviously there will be crosslinks the deeper you go. nae'blis (talk) ** Gold, Silver and Blacksmiths ** Combat or Battles ?? ** Some of these will include weapons and people. But it simplifies things --Gherald *** Category:Archers *** Category:Cavalry *** Green Ajah *** Category:Knives *** Category:Spears **** Maidens *** Category:Swords **** Blademasters **** Warders *** Category:Staffers ** Entertainers *** Damane *** Illuminators *** Category:Musicians **** Gleemen ** Sailors ** Servants ** Talents ** Category:Stones player ** Government *** Gray Ajah ***Nobility **** Ladies **** Lords **** Royalty ***** Kings ***** Queens ***** The Blood *** Category:Mayors *** Category:Wisdoms ** Category:Espionage *** Blue Ajah *** Category:Daes Dae'mar Places *'Category:Places' (Tel'aran'rhiod) **'Category:Nations' (Altara • Amadicia • Andor • Arad Doman • Arafel • Cairhien • Ghealdan • Illian • Kandor • Murandy • Saldaea • Shienar • Tarabon • Tear • Borderlands • Shara • Seanchan • Atha'an Miere • Amayar) ***'Category:City-states' (Far Madding • Mayene • Tar Valon) ***'Category:Aiel clans' (Chareen • Goshien • Shaarad • Tomanelle • Codarra • Shiande • Daryne • Reyn • Miagoma • Nakai • Taardad • Shaido) ***'Category:Historical nations' (Jenn Aiel) ****'Category:Ten Nations' (Aelgar • Almoren • Aramaelle • Aridhol • Coremanda • Eharon • Essenia • Jaramide • Manetheren • Safer ) ****'Category:Nations of the Free Years' (Abayan • Aldeshar • Balasun • Basharande • Caembarin • Dal Calain • Darmovan • Dhowlan • Elan Dapor • Elsalam • Esandara • Farashelle • Fergansea • Hamarea • Ileande • Indrahar • Kharendor • Khodomar • Masenashar • Moreina • Nerevan • Oburun • Oman Dahar • Roemalle • Rhamdashar • Shandalle • Shiota • Talmour • Tova) ****'Category:Former Nations of the New Era' (Almoth • Caralain • Goaban • Hardan • Irenvelle • Kintara • Malkier • Maredo • Mar Haddon • Mosara) **'Category:Settlements' (Black Tower • The Farm) ***'Category:Cities' (Ankor Dail • Aringill • Camron Caan • Fal Dara • Fal Eisen • Fal Sion • Godan • Inishlinn • Katar • Malden • Mindea • Mos Shirare) ****'Category:Capitals' (Amador • Bandar Eban • Caemlyn • Cairhien • Chachin • Ebou Dar • Fal Moran • Illian • Jehannah • Lugard • Maradon • Seandar • Shol Arbela • Tanchico • Tear) ****'Category:City-states' (Far Madding • Mayene • Tar Valon) ****'Category:Ruins' (Rhuidean • Seven Towers • Shadar Logoth) ****'Category:Ogier-built Cities' (Abor'maseleine • Al'cair'rahien'allen • Allorallen • Ancohima • Anolle'sanna • Aren Mador • Aridhol • Barashta • Barsine • Braem • Canaire'somelle • Condaris • Corartheren • Cuebiyarsande • Cyrendemar'naille • Dalsande • Deranbar • Dorelle Caromon • Hai Caemlyn • Iman • Jara'copan • Jennshain • Londaren Cor • Mafal Dadaranell • Mainelle • Manetheren • Miereallen • Nailine Samfara • Nashebar • Rhahime Naille • Shaemal • Shainrahien • Shanaine • Shar Honelle • Tar Valon • Tear) ***'Category:Towns' (Abila • Alkindar • Baerlon • Bellon • Bethal • Boannda • Canluum • Coramen • Cosamelle • Elmora • Falme • Jeramel • Jurador • Manala • Maracru • Mardecin • Nassad • New Braem • Ravinda • Serana • Sienda • So Habor • Whitebridge) ***'Category:Villages' (Alcruna • Brytan • Carysford • Cormaed • Deven Ride • Fyall • Ionin Spring • Marella • Medo • Mosra • Nor Chasen • Remen • Salidar • Sehar • So Eban • So Tehar • Tifan's Well • Weesin) ***'Category:Holds' (Cold Rocks Hold • Bent Valley Hold) **'Category:Geographical features' (Drowned Lands • Alianelle Spring) ***'Category:Rivers' (River Ivo • Manetherendrelle • Tarendrelle) ***'Category:Oceans' (Sea of Storms • Aryth Ocean • Morenal Ocean • Dead Sea • Eastern Sea) ***'Category:Islands' (Qaim • Cindaking • Tremalking) ***'Category:Mountains' (Mountains of Mist • Kinslayer's Dagger • Dragonmount • Shayol Ghul • Spine of the World) ***'Category:Plains' (Almoth Plain • Plains of Maredo) ***'Category:Forests' (Westwood • Braem Wood • Paerish Swar) ***'Category:Hills' (Black Hills • Hills of Kintara) **'Category:Stedding' (''Stedding'' Tsofu • ''Stedding'' Shangtai • ''Stedding'' Daiting) **'Category:Nations' (Westlands • Shara • Seanchan • [[Isles of the Atha'an Miere|Isles of the Atha'an Miere]] • Land of the Madmen • Aiel Waste • The Blight) ***'Category:Westlands' (Two Rivers • Borderlands) ****'Category:Borderlands' (Arafel • Malkier) ****'Category:Two Rivers' (Emond's Field • Watch Hill) ***'Category:Seanchan continent' (Lesser Blight) ***'Category:Shara' (Cliffs of Dawn) ***'Category:Islands of the Atha'an Miere' (Aile Somera • Tremalking) ***'Category:Aiel Waste' (Termool • Alcair Dal) ***'Category:The Blight' (Blasted Lands • Shayol Ghul) **'Category:Buildings' (Tower of Ghenjei • Stone of Tear) ***'Category:Inns' (Stag and Lion) ***'Category:Palaces' (Royal Palace of Andor • Sun Palace) Discussion Feel free to add anythig to this list that I haven't got round to yet. - Jade-eyed Raven 11:08, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Items : I'm tempted to rename this ''Things, so that the wotnav template flows better.'' nae'blis (talk) :: I think "Things" is too vague --Gherald 12:50, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Items ** Angreal ** Sa'angreal ** Ter'angreal ** Category:Power-wrought *** Above cats also cross-listed under One Power ** Weapons - contains cross-lists from Category:Combat ** Category:Armor and clothes ** Ships ** Category:Symbols - Perhaps cross-listed under Concepts. *** Flags *** Thrones *** Crowns and Regalia Events Keep in mind that these subcategories will be used both for events that have their own article, and to tag chapter summaries in which they happen. * Category:Events ** Wars ** Battles - Named battles only. ** Category:Skirmishes - Any battle-like condition that does not have its own name. ** Category:Fights - Any violence that does not fit under the above. ** Category:Successions ** Category:Chronology *** New Era chronology *** etc... ** Etc. Any type of notable event can be added to this list for possible future use, but the actual categories should not be used nor tagged inside articles until there are at least 3 articles/summaries are ready to be tagged with them (Categories with only 0-2 items in them are just annoying) Concepts * Concepts ** Prophecies ** Laws and customs ** Titles ** Old Tongue ** One Power *** Weaves *** Talents ** ta'veren Other * Books ** The sub-categories will include plot summaries, analysis, and discussions of that nature. Gherald ** See Current events for why I think these are unnecessary, at least currently. nae'blis (talk) #Category:TEotW #Category:TGH #Category:TDR #Category:TSR #Category:TFoH #Category:LoC #Category:ACoS #Category:TPoD #Category:WH #Category:CoT #Category:KoD #Category:AMoL #Category:NS For project:chapter summaries we have decided to use subpages instead. ** Category:Analysis *** gender roles, speculation, etc? * Creators ''Real world authors of content related to the series, such as illustrations, etc. nae'blis (talk) * Category:Tie-ins Things like the d20 RPGm, the computer game, fan fiction? nae'blis (talk) Administrative * Cleanup * Help * Policies * Proposals * Redirects * Todo ** Stubs *** Substubs ** Citation needed See Also * namespace=14}} Currently existing category pages * — List of all categories currently being used, irregardless of whether they yet exist. * *